User talk:The Regurgitator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Doof Wins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:17, May 1, 2010 Doof wins It's really weird that you made that story because ages ago I wrote a story called "Doof could win" but I tried to delete it just the other day (it was accidently written in blog form). In my story, after trapping Perry, Doof hit him with the Turn-everything-evil-inator and then went off to turn the greatest minds in the Tri-state area evil as well, (the greatest minds being that of Phineas and Ferb) so they could help him take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! How funny is it that I read yours right after I (attempt to) detlete mine :D Weird right? Lost in Ferb-Land... 03:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Candward StacyStacyCategory: Squidward is a squid, hence Squidward. Just FYI. Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, Agent loooves crack shippings! Stacgor forever! Oh ok, Stephen Hillenburg is my choir teacher's husband's cousin. That just something I wanted to share. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Catagory Page I want to create a catagory page for my pages, so if you know how could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 Q&A I have a question! Has Stacy met Carl? does she like him if she has? or who DOES she like? Team Doofenshmirtz 02:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have another question this one is for Albert, If you had to choose between dateing Candace, Stacy, Jenny, or someone else (hint hint) who would you choose? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dirty guys They are also both hobos. -Heinz84 IRC Chat I'm on there right now. Come if you want. P&I4EVAH! 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Who are the characters you have on your Q&A? IRC Dunno. I got disconnected and it wouldn't let me reconnect until now. I'm there right now. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Title sugestion Sorry i forgot to sugjest one.. If you still need one let me know cuz I have a few good ones :D Team Doofenshmirtz 23:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I just read the first two chapters and it TOATLY ROCKS!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC)64 bit! Yeah I read it and it is awsome Team Doofenshmirtz 15:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC){wateing for chapert 4... and eating pudding!} I'm sorry I left cuz I had to eat breakfast. Can you please go back to the IRC so we can continue the RP? :( P&I4EVAH! 18:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i had to leave to go help pack (wich I will be gone monday and most of tuesday) I will try to come back in a bit k? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. I was just taking a break and he just...Grr...He just pushes my buttons sometimes. P&I4EVAH! 12:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm there now. P&I4EVAH! 12:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm on there right now. P&I4EVAH! 16:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) questions Ok so heres some Q's. Albert, What are you thinking about right now? Katie, How do you feel about Gurgy shipping Candace and Irving? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question This is for everyone: What would you like to see happen on the show? P&I4EVAH! 22:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OPPOSE AGAINST DIDI Do you hate me or something? Because I'm pretty sure Didi isn't like Isabella AT ALL. 'I wuvv Double D!! '''Ya gotta problem with that?! 02:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC Phineas is actually not there right now. Hyper and Isabella went to Santa Monica with Phineas and the Other Phineas-who loves Isabella and named himself Phinedroid-and that's where they are. So don't put them at the Party scene. Put Phineas when I say "~Meanwhile~". '''Key *~Meanwhile~: Phineas *~Back To The Party~: The Party P&I4EVAH! 07:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Doof's reaction to Perry I like that Idea you put in about listing Doof's "and by ___ I mean completely ___!" as a running gag. I'm gonna do that in my episodes from now on. -Heinz84 8:55 PM 09/12/10 I'm sorry FOR SOME *BLEEP* reason MY *BLEEP* computer is blocking about evrything! So can you plz tell me what you said on the dusscusion page of That Random Thing I made?~Hyper Ohh Yeah! You are! :)~Hyper Hi Hello Hi I haven't talk to you in a while wait scratch that lond time wait scratch that ever Okay so Whatcha doin' Firesidegirl10 20:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Look, what you did to Daisy Hernandez and Didi was uncalled for. When I put the category "Girlz!" on there, you have no idea what it is. So don't change it. EVER AGAIN. And, yes, a couple of their pictures are edited, but the rest of the pics are original fanon pictures drawn by hand!!! So DON'T EDIT MAH PAGESS!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 04:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I created that word. Girlz! As in, the Firepuff Girls Z, aka The Firepuff Girlz! And don't you dare "Good day to you, ma'am" me. Haven't you read the latest issue of the Danville Times? I don't like to rub it in people's faces (I seriously don't), but I am now an official admin. And, I have already stated that the other pictures, which were drawn before the edited pics, are the real Daisy and Didi. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 04:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hello. I am known as ---****--- Roads because the wiki won't let me sign up. Anyway, I'd like permission to use your Larry the Lemur character for one of my stories. Is this okay? ---****--- Roads, creator of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros.]] Hey Will you be in the IRC tomorrow? Team Doofenshmirtz 04:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Saw Saw is HIGHLY Inapprorite! We can have that kind of stuff on this wiki... Didn't we go over this?!~Hyper You-Daisy Conflict Stop that fight between you and Daisy. I knew you ARE NOT rude, just to Daisy. That fight of randomness and rudeness DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! Well, this is important. #Randomness counts, it is one of the wiki's favorites! #Rudeness, Daisy thought you are rude, you are just rude only to Daisy or not #Conflict, will you please stop the fight for you and Daisy? I mean, this fight is NOT in your heart, even Daisy's. Well, no more fighting with Daisy! Thanks for a bunch and have a good day. -AmazonHeart26 Your Icon Of COURSE it would be the picture of Stacy's cameo from "What Does He Want?". :P P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) And no I didn't see the ep. I just heard the song just now. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) And Amazon's right: STOP FIGHTING WITH DAISY!!!! P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Stacy Category:Danville Times Lucky Edit NOOOO!!! You broke my lucky edit streak! Congratz! Scubadave (talk) 04:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gurgy, I know I am off duty, but I am now back to check the situation here, and I am asking you to LEAVE THIS WIKI BEFORE ANY OTHER USER GETS HURT MENTALLY! PhineasFlynn123 (talk) 10:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC I got disconnected from the IRC. Can you tell me what's happening cuz I can't get back in. Jentrane FTW! Candace FTW! Phinbella FTW! Stacebert FTW! New Icon Try to guess what my new icon (or avatar I guess it's really called) is. :P B-U-S-T-E-D! Candace and Jeremy Being Sunk It's very obvious that you are the guy who signed "Stacy ftw" on my talk page, so yeah. Anyway, Candace and Jeremy probably aren't going to get back together. Candace likes Ryan, and Jeremy is in a one sided relationship with Stacy (DON'T FLAME ME!). In unrelated stories that don't involve Ryan, Aliesha, Lisa, or Dolcita, C&J are together, but those stories are focusing on Stacy, Jenny, Mindy, Isabella and Coltrane (but Candace is in them) I also don't write all these romance stories about "Oh, Candace, I love you I want to marry you, etc, etc" I don't roll like that. Tpffan5196 is out, peace!Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) About your "I see" message: 1. Stacy and Jeremy aren't going to get together AT ALL. Stacy doesn't like ANY boy that way, and Jeremy is single (he is still good friends with Candace, though) 2. Candace and Jeremy didn't "break up". They weren't even officially boyfriend or girlfriend (meaning they never called each other that, but they still like each other). They broke up because of events in Adyson's Party and Love Problems. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) IaF and Stacy Finally, you posted "Love, Danvillian Style" on fanfiction.net! Also, a recommended Stacy story, Stacy's Secret. It's obviously not done. Tpffan is out, peace! Thanks for reading. BTW, Mindy makes fun of EVERYONE, but she is REALLY mean to Stacy and Candace due to Coltrane problems, Mindy calling Stacy anorexic when Stacy is NOT (even though she isn't eating junk food anymore), and the fact that Mindy and Candace are basically nemeses. There IS a real reason why Mindy is mean, but that's another story. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Alan Alan can be in Who wants to win a date with Alice! You edit his parts. Oh and I like your new avatar! :) Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 18:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Stacy's Secret Stacy's Secret is done!Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 50 Ways to Annoy Albert I think I made my self clear that you need to ask me to make a Ways to Annoy! If you apologies, i'll be official. It is MY sereis! as Faddy once said, You have been warned. '''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 06:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC)' I'm not done with you! "Attention:no more canon one are allowed. Reason:There one for all non cameos(minus Django, but he's a special case) "- catagory:Ways to Annoy Say sorry!''Ways to Annoy is back! ''[[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Albert only appered in two episodes, while Irving has +5 apperences. it has have 5 speaking apperences to be a "major" charactor.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) plus, when more ppl come, they will make mew OCs, and new OCs mean more Ways to Annoy! Don't you get that? Re: Hey... I do get what you're talking about. But to me, I just don't like them. I like the old stuff, like Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Teen Titans, KND (my FAVORITE show when I was little), Courage, other things like that. I respect other people's opinions if they like the shows on the frequent Cartoon Network, and I will try and edit my page to seam less offensive. I respect that you like Regular Show, and things like that (because honestly, I still watch Spongebob. but I like the old ones WAAAY better) so, thanks for your message and like I said, will edit my page. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try, but I'm not really into superhero action. I used to watch Pokemon, until May left, and I used to watch Yugio, until that ended, but I'll try and watch some of that and give it a second try... Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Regurgitator Story I made a "Regurgitator Story", but it's not about you. And it's obviously not done. Check it out! Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I will let you know when I add more to the story so you can update it. Could I have a link to the page(s) when you post it? It will be really cool for me to have my story on a different site. Thanks! Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I put two *'s inbetween the paragraphs that I want the chapters to be in the article. It may come up looking like two blocks though due to wiki codeing. Anyway I just finished the last paragraph witch will make the last chapter for now. I will try to add the next chapter soon... Or this week anyway. I will let you know Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll continue with my story. Plus, this story is about how Irving came to know Phineas and Ferb. Besides, I already tried to do a story about the Supernanny helping Albert and Irving get over their problems, and it was an epic fail. Also, I like writing stories about Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Vanessa, Mindy, and the Fireside girls. Thanks for the suggestion, though. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. I base my stories on books I've read using P&F characters, so yeah, some are going to be OOC a little. 2. "Getting rid of relationship problems" Um, EVERYONE ELSE ON HERE MAKES RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS! Have you ever heard of "Isabelle Garcio-Shapira? 3. As for Jentrane, they rock, but I'm not really into writing hardcore romance stories. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Summary Here is the summary. "What happens when a guy you like betrays your trust, your parents are fighting and your best friend wont listen? For Stacy it means writeing it all in her diary." Sorry I know it kinda sucks but I could not think of anything better XD Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 18:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to Faddy's change on the featured article nominations? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 01:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Are you doing it? Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 16:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ill fix it Ill fix the Adventures thing for you. [[User:nan the cowdog|'''It's me again, Nan the cowdog]] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 23:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok I looked @ it and and yu MAY have to delete it and start over. But try going to edit it and there's gonna be an arrow that points down by the edit bar. Click on it and if you see "rename" click on it. If that dont work I guess delete the catagory (I dont kno if you can but try) then make it over again. If you have and Q's- ask Faddy I aint that much of a wiz here on anything else. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)'' I fixed it Mad Hatter I like hats! 00:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Plz send ur answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 02:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Huh? You're an admin? Really? [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 03:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for defending me on Kaky's blog, saying that I'm not annoying. You never exactly liked me (Heck, the first time you ever interacted with me was calling me an idiot), but thanks. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I never called you annoying, Fossy, I said most of the dudes ''as in the uys, not the girls. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.]]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 00:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this Ferfufle "It's time we end this fight. It's been going on too long for no reason. In fact I never consided you an enemy, so I cal a truce. We stop fighting. We don't insult each other. We keep our conflicting opinions to ourselves. Let's do it for the sake of this wiki and it's peace. Let us not fight anymore." X [[User:Scubadave|'''Now send a message.]]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 00:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) X_____________________